


Почти человек

by mila007, WTF_MOSK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти матери Денни живет обычной жизнью. Он вырос, получил образование, устроился на работу. На самом деле, кицунэ не так уж сильно и отличаются от людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти человек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/gifts).



Удивительно, но большого конкурса на должность дежурного патологоанатома в одной из государственных клиник Лос-Анджелеса не было. Наоборот, на Денни Понда с его дипломом и рекомендательными письмами смотрели, как на идиота: выпускники его уровня строили карьеру в высокооплачиваемых частных клиниках или, на худой конец, уходили под крылышко к федералам. И уж точно не теряли время в пусть не самой маленькой, но достаточно рядовой больнице ЛА, расположенной в одном из спальных районов. Денни лишь скромно улыбался и опускал очи долу, искренне заверяя, что его целиком и полностью устроит должность простого коронера, и он даже согласен на ночные смены. Переубедить себя он не дал бы – относительно небольшая больница в большом городе предоставляла широкие возможности в плане питания. Но не объяснять же это сидящей перед ним милой леди, которая, если и верила в реальность сверхъестественных существ, то вряд ли ее фантазия заходила дальше сияющих вампиров.  
Глядя на целеустремленного молодого человека, менеджер по работе с персоналом еще раз вздохнула и оформила его документы.  
С этого дня Денни Понд был официально принят на работу в больницу имени Святой Елены.

– Привет, – в прозекторскую заглянула Морелл – миловидная стажерка из травматологии. Она пришла в больницу одновременно с Денни и влюбилась в него с первого же дня.  
– Привет, – Денни поднял глаза от компьютера, глядя на вошедшую девушку.  
– Занят?  
– Почти нет. Заканчиваю отчет по вчерашним телам, – он сохранил файл и кивнул ей на кресло, предлагая присесть. – Ты что-то хотела?  
– Не хочешь выпить кофе? У меня перерыв, а в кафетерий только что привезли свежие маффины.  
– Пойдем, – улыбнулся Денни. Девушка ему нравилась, а он слишком давно был без пары.

– Так почему ты решил стать патологоанатомом? – Морелл помешивала кофе деревянной палочкой и преданно смотрела Денни в глаза. Тот улыбался в ответ. С другой стороны – почему бы и нет?  
– Из-за мамы. Она тоже работала коронером.  
– Работала?  
– Она умерла.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего, это случилось давно. Я еще ребенком был.  
Морелл кивнула и поспешила сменить тему:  
– Видел последний фильм Нолана?  
У Денни запищал пейджер. Он скосил глаза на высветившееся сообщение.  
– Прости, труба зовет. Может, сходим на этот фильм в пятницу?  
– С удовольствием. – Морелл очень мило покраснела и улыбнулась, когда Денни поцеловал ее в щеку. По дороге он достал телефон и набрал номер начальства.  
– Что, новенькие? – не здороваясь спросил он.  
– Ага, двое, после аварии, с черепно-мозговыми. Займешься? – В голосе начальницы было столько мольбы, что Денни невольно улыбнулся.  
– Не вопрос. Я же знаю, как ты головастиков не любишь.  
– Зато ты получаешь от черепных пилок какой-то невероятный кайф, – фыркнула Анна. – Все бы вам, мужикам, с железками возиться.  
– И не говори, – Денни отключился и пошел принимать новое поступление.

Еще во время учебы в колледже Денни обожал практикумы, которые проводились в моргах. Он с детства не боялся мертвецов, не раз и не два захаживая к матери на работу. Да и в силу особенностей питания испытывать страх или отвращение перед мертвым человеческим телом было бы глупо. В отличие от нервных девочек и домашних мальчиков, он видел трупы, и даже помогал матери их препарировать. И что такое человеческие тела по сравнению со сверхъестественными разборками, типичными для того мира, от которого Денни так старательно бежал!  
Тем двоим, которые попали сегодня на его стол, не повезло. На самом деле, тут и процедуру проводить не нужно было – у мужчины почти отсутствовала вдавленная вглубь черепа половина лица, и были полностью раздроблены височная и скуловая кости. Представшая взгляду Денни каша из белесых осколков костей и рыхлых мозговых тканей не воодушевляла. Гипофиз, конечно, могло не зацепить, особенно если тело вытаскивали аккуратно. Но, зная привычки спасателей, надеяться на это не стоило.  
Недолго поигравшись с кровавым паззлом, Денни разочарованно вздохнул – кусок челюстной кости прошел глубоко, будто кол прошив мозг вплоть до таламуса. Соскребя с вытащенного осколка то, что могло бы стать его ужином, кицунэ скривился и оставил безнадежное тело лежать на столе.  
А вот с женским телом повезло чуть больше – череп погибшей не был пробит, просто вдавлена лобная кость. Денни воодушевился: при таких повреждениях обычно страдала только кора головного мозга, гипофиз же не должен был быть задет. Насвистывая прилипчивую мелодию, Денни приступил к трепанации черепа. Сегодня его ожидал вкусный ужин.


End file.
